


Making Friends

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [29]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Best Friends, Bonding, Dead People, Developing Friendships, Father Figures, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, High School, Loss of Parent(s), Mother Figures, Multi, Orphans, Sisters, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia makes a new friend at school. And when it turns out Lydia’s new friend is an orphan, Adam and Barbara decide to take it upon themselves to take her in.Or: Lydia makes a new friend at school and gains an adopted sister figure in the span of a few days.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Original Character(s), Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Barbara Maitland & Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 11





	Making Friends

Lydia didn’t have many friends outside of the Maitlands and Betelgeuse and, as a result, she often sat by herself at lunch. The Maitlands had been trying to convince her to make friends her age but she often refused. She thought the Maitlands and Betelgeuse were enough. She didn’t need or want any more friends.

One particular day during lunch, Lydia was surprised by the sudden appearance of another girl her age. “Excuse me,” the girl spoke, automatically directing Lydia’s attention onto her. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Lydia didn’t know what to think. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, “u-um... Sure I guess.” 

The other girl sat herself down next to Lydia and the latter began to eat in silence. Not even bothering to notice her as she attempted to make small talk. “So...uh,” the other girl began, now nervous. “My name’s Meg. What’s yours?”

”Lydia,” Lydia responded, though she still did not maintain eye contact with Meg.

”What do you like to do for fun?” Meg asked, though she was afraid she wasn’t going to get an answer from Lydia.

By now, Lydia had focused her attention onto Meg. It was clear to her that she was desperately trying to make friends with her so why not? “For fun?” Lydia asked and Meg nodded. “Well I like taking pictures. Mainly of the town.” 

Lydia couldn’t exactly tell Meg what else she took pictures of.

”Wait! Don’t you live in a house on top of a hill?” Lydia nodded in response. ”Interesting,” Meg continued. “I like taking pictures just as much as you do. I’ve been meaning to head up there and take pictures.”

Lydia was almost stunned speechless. “Can you see ghosts?” she asked.

Meg nodded. “Can you?”

Lydia smiled as she nodded as well and said, “would you like to come with me over to my house after school? I’m sure my ghost friends would come to like you as well.”

Meg smiled as well, tucking a strand of her Strawberry Blonde hair behind her ear. “That’d be nice. Thank you, Lydia.”

* * *

The two new friends chatted happily amongst themselves as they rode their bikes over to Lydia’s house after school was let out for the day. Meg was super excited. She couldn’t wait to meet Lydia’s ghost friends. They parked their bikes outside the garage and headed inside.

”Adam! Barbara! I’m home!” Lydia called out.

The two ghosts immediately phased through a wall and came to a complete stop in front of the two girls. “Hello, Lydia,” they greeted. “Who’s this?”

”Hi, I’m Meg,” Meg said, extending a hand. Barbara took it then Adam.

Barbara focused her attention on Lydia. “It’s nice knowing there are people other than you, your dad, and your stepmom, who can see us.”

”I know right,” Lydia said.

”So, Meg?” Adam asked. “You have any family around here?”

”No, actually,” Meg said with a laugh. “I’m an orphan. I recently lost my parents to a car crash.”

The Maitlands looked at Lydia.

“I think they want to adopt you,” Lydia said when Meg glanced at her in confusion.

”A-adopt me? But they’re ghosts.”

”Who died before they could have children of their own,” Lydia said. “They’re not just friends of mine, they’re also kind of my secondary parents.”

”Well.” Meg looked to the side. “That’s fine by me. I’ll head back to the orphanage I live in and grab my stuff to bring here.”

* * *

A few days had passed and Meg had moved all of her stuff out of the orphanage at the permission of the people who worked there and Lydia’s dad and stepmom, who Lydia had called to ask if the Maitlands adopting Meg was a good idea. Naturally, they both said yes.

Meg walked in the front door of her new house where she was greeted by a waiting Lydia, the Maitlands, Charles, and Delia.

”Welcome home!” the five of them cheered in unison.

”Thank you.” Meg smiled, giving each of her new adoptive family members a hug.

* * *

A few weeks later, the two now-adopted sisters hung out together at the local park. Lydia was glad the two of them lived together. 

It was agreed that the Maitlands could take care of both girls during some of Charles’s and Delia’s vacations but others, the two girls were allowed to go with them. After all, the two girls were more than friends. They were sisters.

Adopted sisters.


End file.
